Chastity
by Maxiinwonderland
Summary: Calzona smut occurring sometime during the pretty pink bubble.


Chastity

"Hey, i brought you coffee." Arizona grinned. Callie smiled back before taking a long sip and placing the cup on the nurses station beside her.  
"Thanks." She said, putting her hands on Arizona's waist and pulling her in for what she hoped would be a fiery kiss, all too aware of the eight long days it had been since she had last felt her wife shuddering beneath her, she was very interested in prompting a visit to an on-call room. Callie purposely put her hands underneath Arizona's lab coat so that nobody would see just how inappropriately she was about to touch her. Callie moved her lips gently over Arizona's, about to deepen the kiss, her hands moving slowly down Arizona's torso when, before she had even made it a few inches, her wife was pushing her hands away. Arizona felt cheeky, Callie noticed her become flushed and it drove her crazy.  
"Why are you holding out on me?" Callie whined, she wouldn't admit it but she was also slightly worried, they had never gone this long before while they had been together.  
"I have something else for you." Arizona smirked as she took a small silver key out of her lab coat pocket and held it out for Callie to take.  
"Is that the key to an on-call room?" She asked suggestively.  
"Nope."  
"Well we already live together so you're not asking me to move in with you," she suddenly became wide eyed. "Oh god this isn't your way of telling me to move out is it?"  
"Oh, Callie no. Of course not. Why would you even think that?"  
"It's been eight days."  
Arizona chuckled, "Take the key, Callie. You want the key."  
Callie did as she was told, stuffing it into the pocket of her lab coat, but didn't lose the confused frown. "Well what is it for then?"  
"Ooh thats the O.R. I'll talk to you after my surgery." She responded to her pager's call. She kissed Callie sweetly before rolling away down the corridor.

Callie was filling in her post-op notes from the surgery she had just completed when a huffing blue figure appeared beside her.  
"Torres! Your crazy wife kicked me out of our surgery to tell you that Mark's taking Sofia so you have to take her to La Petite Poele for dinner tonight." Alex huffed.  
"She is crazy." Callie snickered, without looking up from her chart. "There's no way I'm going to get a reservation."  
"Whatever, she just said to be ready in the lobby by 6." He grumbled before storming away.

It was six o'clock and Callie was diligently waiting in the lobby for Arizona to arrive for their date. She had dressed sexy because despite being 90% certain that this dinner would end against the apartment door later tonight she wanted to make sure Arizona remembered that fact all the way through the night. Callie wanted to make sure she knew exactly how hard the passed 8 days had been on her.  
Her dress was made of one continuous black strip of fabric that swirled tightly around her body, beginning on her left shoulder and ending just bellow the swell of her bottom. Her heels were 4 inches of deep crimson crisscrossing over her feet, matching the colour on her lips.  
"Wow. You look hot!" Arizona husked from behind her.  
Callie turned, smokey eyes seeking cobalt. She wore a smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing to her wife.  
"Thanks. You look- like you're about to blow me off." Callie's face fell as she saw that Arizona was still dressed in her scrubs.  
"No, not blow you off. Just delay our date." She had a timid look on her face, feeling awful for not being ready on time. "I'm really sorry, a kid just came in with a blown appendix and they're prepping him for me right now. I'll be out of here in two hours tops."  
"Mhmm, and our reservations?" Callie asked calmly.  
"Yes, that does mean that we're going to lose our reservations, but i was thinking that i could just bring dinner with me and we'll eat in and watch a movie and maybe you could keep that dress on because seriously, wow." She fanned her face.  
"Fine, but i'm only letting you off the hook because of all the compliments."  
Callie turned to walk away.  
"Ha. Yeah that and because you're still hoping to get laid tonight." Arizona teased.

Callie sat on the couch resting her head on the hand that was propped on the back of the couch by the elbow, mindlessly watching tv just as the front door burst open and Arizona swept through.  
"Meet me in the bedroom in 10." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared inside it, after throwing a bag at Callie.  
"Extra butter." Callie read aloud before getting up to put the bag in the microwave.

Callie walked to the bedroom after she'd finished making the popcorn for the movie she assumed they were about to watch but stopped dead in the doorway. Her mouth dropped open while her right eyebrow arched dangerously.  
"You're drooling, baby." Arizona teased as Callie continued to stare. She lay on her side, head propped upon a hand wearing a lacy black glove, the other gloved hand draped loosely over her stomach. She wore a bra to match, playfully covering her chest despite her obvious intentions but around her waist was a shiny silver chain, coiled tightly enough so that it couldn't be removed over her hips- utterly restricting access. A large black lock hanging right down the middle, holding everything in place.  
As if to emphasize her point, Arizona got up off the bed, the chain jingling mellifluously as she sashayed right up to Callie.  
"Thanks for the popcorn." Arizona whispered so low that Callie subconsciously leant in closer to hear her. She could breathe her in, their lips were so close but Arizona merely took the bowl lightly and crawled suggestively back up the bed. Callie was wet by the time she'd hit the doorway.  
"Instead of a movie, i thought you could give me a show." Arizona continued before popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth seductively and pressing play on the stereo.  
Bittersweet's 'the mating game' promptly began playing through the room. Callie narrowed her eyes playfully at her but at this point she was putty in Arizona's hands; she didn't hesitate to saunter out in front and begin swinging her hips for the blonde and lace siren lying in her bed.  
"Mmm, i'm really glad you kept that dress on." Arizona purred. "But it's time to get rid of it."  
Callie merely smiled in response and snaked her hands slowly to the hem of the garment working her movements into the rhythm of her dance. She grasped the bottom, inching it up over every curve.  
Arizona watched as Callie revealed a thong to match the heels she had been wearing just hours earlier, swinging her body around so that she could watch the fabric edge over her toned stomach, freeing unrestrained breasts with a bounce.  
With a flourish, the garment cleared her head and Callie tossed her hair a little before sending a wink her wife's way.

The popcorn lay untouched on the side table, Arizona's entire focus having not left Callie since the moment she started to dance. Catching her eye she beckoned sensually with her finger for Callie to join her on the bed. She crawled right on top of Arizona, noting the way her breath caught a their breasts brushed together. She wasted no time in initiating a deep kiss, neither one of them interested in another second of teasing.  
"Touch me." Callie breathed as she ground down onto Arizona's thigh, jingling the chain between them, moving her mouth down to suckle her neck.  
"Uh uh, i'm the guest tonight."  
"Okay, how do i get this off." She asked running her hands over the chain.  
"Use your key." Arizona whimpered as Callie continued to run her tongue over her throat and collar bones.  
"What key?" Callie moaned back as Arizona scraped her nails down the length of her back.  
"The one i gave you this morning."  
"This morning?" She whispered, nibbling Arizona's earlobe. "Oh shit!" She jerked upright, halting her movements.  
Arizona's eyes fluttered open, "Please tell me you have that key?"  
"Is it the only one?"  
She nodded, "where is it?"  
"Um, it's um... It must be in my bag."  
"Run."  
Callie didn't hesitate, she bolted from the bed at top speed, skidding to a halt as she reached the front door. She picked her bag up from the side table and completely up-ended it onto the floor, riffling through the contents she became desperate when she couldn't find it. Luckily, in the second before she gave up she noticed a glint of silver just beside the leg of a breakfast stool. She snatched it up and ran straight back into the bedroom, jumping unabashedly on top of her wife.  
Arizona began to giggle at her antics as she fumbled to get the lock open and unwind the chain from around her waist.  
"Thank god there's no underwear under here." She cried before kissing her way up Arizona's stomach back to her mouth. Arizona's giggles turned to moans and Callie worked her hands beneath her to release the clasp on the bra, scratching lightly as she pulled the straps down her arms.  
She ground her whole body down on Arizona, pressing their torsos together and coating her thigh in Arizona's juices.  
"Oh." Arizona whimpered. "Callie?"  
"Mm?"  
"No more teasing." She moaned. "Please."  
Callie chuckled against her as she slid her hand beneath them, coating her fingers before pressing down on her exposed clit. She began rubbing slow circles and she could feel Arizona's heart beat pick up against her chest.  
"Touch me." Callie begged again. This time Arizona obliged almost immediately.  
She was still wearing her lace gloves and took full advantage as she rubbed the textile over Callie, picking up moisture along the way and creating a delicious friction against her.  
Callie liked a little penetration so Arizona began to work a rhythm inside of her while continuing to grind her palm over her clit. Her heart rate sped up to match Arizona's instantly. Callie grew louder with every thrust, finding it hard to keep her own rhythm going as all of her muscles began to coil tightly inside of her. Shocks of electricity started shooting down to her feet and she bit down on Arizona's shoulder as she felt herself about to tumble over.  
"Arizona." She screamed just before her orgasm took her over. The way she shuddered into Arizona sent her over just a few moments later, grinding herself up into Callie's hand to help ride it out. Their limbs turned to jelly against each other. Soon they became aware of their racing hearts and their rapid breathing and they bid themselves to calm down just enough to return to earth.  
Callie took one deep breath before placing a sweet kiss just below Arizona's left ear.  
She made to roll off of her but she wrapped her arms around Callie tightly.  
"Stay."  
"Okay." She chuckled. "That wasn't really the only key was it? I don't believe you were wearing that thing the whole day."  
Arizona giggled, "No, there's another one in the drawer, i just wanted to make you work for it."


End file.
